


Nobody Ever Got Better This Way

by roguefaerie



Category: If & When - Doomtree (Song)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Widowed, five sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: She keeps going, pretending she doesn't know.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019





	Nobody Ever Got Better This Way

The the paint closes in as she makes sure pilot light burns with stones whizzing past the window and a few meet their mark. Far off in the barn she doesn’t think about, the wind is laughing through the doorway, long and wheezing and full, where the drifter was found. Still in their house, she waits, refusing to know. She lights a candle and the kindling burns until she sits in the dark and stays there, no one to see her anymore. She is still in the silence of the snow a year later, thinking of him with resolve, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Special s.88  
> Five prompts, five sentences:
> 
> Group 3: various prompts stone - alone - laughing - house - candle  
> Added prompt from friend for a separate challenge: Resolve
> 
> I've wanted to write a fic for this song ever since somebody prompted for it/was going to nominate it in an exchange but it didn't come around. This is just a little something, but I'm glad I can now say that I've managed to make good on writing something for it. It's a hell of a song. The prompts were perfect for this.


End file.
